


One Perfect Evening

by MyOxIsBroken



Series: Loki Is So Fluffy [4]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Because I Always Write Happy Endings, EVERYTHING GOES WRONG, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Poor Loki is Really Frustrated, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOxIsBroken/pseuds/MyOxIsBroken
Summary: All Loki was trying to give you was one perfect evening. It was as if the Norns were all conspiring against him.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki Is So Fluffy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616680
Comments: 20
Kudos: 75





	One Perfect Evening

You trudged down the hallway towards your apartment in the Tower, wanting only to relax on the couch with some takeout, a movie you’ve seen before, and your gorgeous god of a boyfriend. You’d been in the lab working with Bruce on a special project for most of the day after your morning training session was done, and while you were proud of what the two of you had accomplished, you felt surprisingly weary for someone who had largely been sitting on her butt all day.

You were looking forward to the sanctuary of your shared apartment with Loki. After the two of you had decided to officially move in together, Tony had you moved to an apartment that had its own comfortable living area and small but nicely equipped kitchen. It also had a large, well-reinforced bed (evidently Tony had gotten tired of replacing the ones the two of you had broken, four at last count) and a beautifully spacious bathroom with a massive tub and a multi-head glass-enclosed shower with a bench. You two had spent plenty of quality time in that room since moving in two months ago on your six-month anniversary. Yes, you knew it was a little obnoxious to count it in months (or so the other Avengers had told you), but you were excited and in love and you didn’t care.

You walked up to the door and, as you put your hand over the scanner, you wondered what in the name of all that was holy you were smelling. You didn’t have to wonder long when the door opened and the stench of something burning hit your nostrils with full force.

You waved your hand in front of your face, trying in vain to dispel enough of the smoke to stop yourself from coughing. You stopped short at the scene in front of you: bowls and pans littered the counter, more bowls and dishes were in the sink, and Loki was using oven mitts to pull something out of the oven that seemed to be the source of the smoke, letting loose an impressive string of Asgardian and Earth curse words as he did so. His streak of swearing came to an abrupt end when he turned and saw you standing there, staring at him. He was wearing your apron with the kittens on it, and he looked adorable despite the thunderous expression on his face.

“Aw, babe, what happened?” you asked.

He sighed in deep frustration. “I desired to make you an amazing meal as a surprise for you. But I thought that the recipe I got from Romanoff was in Celsius, and when I converted it to Fahrenheit, it resulted in the charred mess you see before you now.”

A tiny part of you wanted to giggle at the mistake, but you knew that such a reaction would do nothing to improve Loki’s mood.

“What’s the occasion? Why did you want to make me an amazing meal?” you asked instead.

“Because you are an amazing person, gyðja, and you deserve the best. Unfortunately, it will not be this,” he said, dumping the burned food into the garbage can and putting the pan into the sink, running some water into it. Even Loki’s magic would need a little help from soaking the pan first, it was that badly burned.

You approached him and wrapped your arms around him from behind, leaning up on your tiptoes to kiss him just above the collar of his shirt. “Thank you, Loki. It was a very sweet thought. Maybe we can just order in and think of some way we can pass the time until the food arrives,” you suggested, wiggling your eyebrows at him as he turned in your arms.

“Although that is a tempting offer, I intended for you to have a special dinner tonight, and I am going to ensure that still happens. We will go out. I know just the place, a little Italian bistro just on the other side of Central Park. It is usually booked, but I am certain that I will be able to get us a table.”

You were still feeling a little of the effects of your tiring day, but Loki looked so hopeful, and dinner out at a nice restaurant did seem like a lovely idea. “Alright, just give me a few minutes to change,” you said, giving Loki a lingering kiss before you turned to go put on your dark green dress with the daringly low back. You knew that would raise Loki’s spirits immediately, and it would look nice with Loki’s black-on-black tailored outfit.

Ten minutes later, you had touched up your hair and makeup, swiping on a little mascara and your favorite red lipstick, and changed into your dress, grabbing a wrap to wear in case the evening turned cool later. You rejoined Loki and took the arm he offered you as you left your apartment.

You had just stepped out into the hallway when you saw Thor. He was beaming as he spotted the two of you.

“Brother, let me be the--”

Thor stopped speaking and his face fell as he looked at Loki over your shoulder. You sensed some kind of movement behind you, but when you turned to look at Loki, his face was neutral and his hand was moving over his hair, which he’d worn loose and curly, just as you liked it. When you turned back to Thor, he was wearing a cheesy smile on his face and was obviously scrambling for something to say.

“Let me be the first to tell you about my trip home. But not now. Later. Much later, perhaps tomorrow or even next week!” he said.

You eyed him with some concern, trying to figure out what had caused him to ramble so nonsensically. Thor just smiled at you like the big golden retriever he was and patted you on your head as he passed you by.

“Well, _that_ was weird,” you said.

“Indeed it was. But strange interactions are not unusual with my brother.”

As you neared the elevator, Nat stepped out from a nearby room and her face lit up. “Hey, you two! So when is--”

Just like Thor, Nat cut herself off as she faltered, then she began to speak rapidly. “So when is Christmas this year? Is it still December 25th? Huh, funny thing that is. I gotta go, bye!” And Nat disappeared back into the room she had just left.

“Has everyone been drinking heavily? Did they have a party and leave us off of the invite list? We should go find them and tell them off for excluding us!” you said, beginning to turn so you could go in search of the partying Avengers.

“I am sure they are all just feeling the effects of the latest mission, gyðja,” said Loki, gently taking your hand and drawing it back through his arm as he steered you towards the opening elevator doors.

You left the Tower and started walking towards the restaurant.

“Shall we cut through the park, pet? It is a pleasant evening.”

“That sounds nice,” you answered as Loki slid his hand down to take hold of yours, lacing your fingers together. He lifted the back of your hand to his mouth and kissed it, smiling at you as you entered Central Park.

It was a little cooler in the park and you enjoyed the quieter atmosphere there as you walked and talked, the sounds of traffic quiet in the distance. Wind blew through the trees and birds chirped as they settled down for the night. Joggers passed by you, and you heard the sound of a saxophone somewhere on a nearby path as you strolled past a fountain.

It had been a lovely, relaxing walk, and Loki seemed to be in a better mood. You were almost to the gate where you were going to exit when you heard someone cry out in alarm nearby.

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me,” you heard Loki mutter just before he sighed in resignation and quickly changed direction, you right behind him. You followed the sounds of a struggle and came upon what looked to be an attempted mugging, three men overpowering a lone woman and trying to take her briefcase and handbag. She had clearly had some martial arts training and was doing an admirable job of defending herself, but being outnumbered was beginning to take its toll.

Loki strode right into the midst of the tussle and, in mere seconds, he had all three men down on the ground and restrained with bindings he’d evidently pulled from the pocket dimension. Ordinarily you would be agitated about being denied the opportunity to kick a little ass yourself, but you were all dressed up and in heels, and you had to admit that it was incredibly arousing to stand back and watch your man behave in such a primal and virile way.

You waited for the police to arrive and gave your statements before you continued on your way, and by that time, Loki was once again agitated. You understood. The poor guy was just trying to have a nice evening, and things seemed to keep going wrong. You wrapped your arm around his waist as you set out once again, gently stroking his side in a way that usually relaxed him. He pulled you closer with his arm around your shoulders and kissed your head as you walked.

Upon arriving at last at the cute little bistro, you were surprised to see the size of the crowd waiting out on the sidewalk to get in.

“Are you sure about this, Loki? This place looks really crowded, and honestly, I’m fine going anywhere. I mean, even just a hot dog from a cart is fine.”

Loki looked deeply offended at your suggestion.

“We are going to eat here, gyðja. I promised you a special dinner. We are not going to have a meal that consists of the least appetizing parts of a swine. I _will_ get us a table. I’ll be right back.”

With that, he disappeared through the crowd, moving through it with surprising ease. In fact, the crowd seemed to part for him. You didn’t blame them. He could be pretty intimidating when he wanted to be, and there might be some who recognized him from his less reputable exploits.

He quickly returned and escorted you to a table out back on a small patio. There was a fountain nearby and there were white lights strung up among the greenery that covered the arbor above you. There were a number of other couples out there already, but the setting was quite romantic, and you were glad that Loki had persisted.

The perky waitress approached as Loki pushed in your chair, then took his own seat. She handed the two of you menus, but immediately began to speak.

“Hi, folks! Before you look at the menu, you should know that we are all out of the seafood entrees this evening, and if you want chicken, you should order quickly, because we’re running pretty low on that as well! I’m really sorry about that, but as you can see, we’re pretty crowded tonight. I guess everyone wanted Italian!”

Loki closed his eyes for a moment and you could almost hear the thought _grant me patience_ running through his brain.

“What _do_ you have that you would recommend?” he asked.

“We have a delicious Paccheri Cacio e Pepe with Crispy Artichokes, the Penne alla Vodka is always a good choice, and our Spaghetti Carbonara is the best you’ve ever tasted, guaranteed,” she said with chirpy confidence.

Loki raised his eyebrows at you for your choice.

“I think I’ve got to go with the Spaghetti Carbonara. She’s guaranteeing it and everything!” you said, grinning at Loki and seeing the corners of his mouth turn up a little in response.

“Make that two, please, and a bottle of your best Pinot Grigio,” he told the waitress, handing both of your menus back to her.

“Great! I’ll get that started right away and will be back with your focaccia bread in a jiffy!” she said, her ponytail swinging as she turned to go put in your order.

“My, she was certainly...effervescent,” said Loki.

“I thought she was cute!” you said. “I mean, being around that kind of cheeriness all the time might be a little much. Ooh! We should set her up with Peter! He’d probably like her.”

“I forbid it, pet. Can you imagine twice the vivacity in one pairing?” he said. “The obnoxiousness would be more than I could bear.”

“I know you like Peter, Loki. It’s obvious, and not just to me. And you always keep an eye on him when he’s on a mission with us.”

“I do not,” he said.

“Do too,” you retorted. “It’s sweet! It’s one of the things I first noticed about you, you know.”

He gave you a genuine smile at that, and it lit up his face beautifully as he reached over to take your hand. 

“What else did you first notice, gyðja?” he said, biting his lip as he looked at you.

“Your ass in your leather pants. Or in one of your suits. Or the track pants you wear when we’re sparring. Or...in anything, really. You have a fabulous ass,” you said, noticing too late that the waitress had returned with your focaccia and wine.

“Oh, my!” she said. “Sounds like someone’s having a romantic evening out here!” she said.

“We are certainly trying,” said Loki as she set everything down and uncorked the bottle.

“I have just the thing for that!” she said, swiftly disappearing again.

“I shudder to think what it will be,” he murmured.

You were not kept in suspense long as the violinist you had heard when you had walked through the restaurant upon arrival appeared by your tableside just as Loki tried to pick up your conversation from before. The musician was talented, there was no doubt about that, but the two of you felt the need to pay attention to him rather than to each other when he was standing right there, playing especially for you. Even if you had wanted to continue talking, you would have had to raise your voices to hear each other, and that would have killed any romantic vibe pretty effectively.

When the song was over, Loki tipped the man quite generously. Too generously, it would seem, as he would not leave your table despite Loki diplomatically telling him that you did not wish to monopolize his talent. Either the man did not understand English very well, or the money that Loki had given him made him feel like he should give you your money’s worth. Or, you thought with a smirk, perhaps the waitress was afraid of the turn your conversation might take next and had told him not to leave your table, no matter what.

At least the music provided a lovely background for your meal, which was just as good as the waitress had promised. The violinist finally made his departure as you were finishing eating, the waitress approaching once again.

“May we see your dessert menu?” Loki asked.

“Oh, I am so so sorry! Our chef just told me that we are out of desserts. I have honestly never had that happen before in three years of working here, and I do apologize. We would be happy to provide dessert for both of you on the house for your next visit.”

Loki just sighed in response. “Just the check, then.”

You were strolling arm in arm down the street after your meal when you spotted a familiar green awning.

“Emack & Bolio’s! Let’s get some ice cream! You love ice cream!”

You hemmed and hawed over the flavors, trying to narrow your choices down to just two as Loki smiled at you indulgently.

“Why don’t you choose four, two for me and two for yourself, and we can share?” he finally suggested.

“Have I told you lately that I love you? I’m never letting you go,” you said, kissing him on the cheek as he blushed, to your surprise.

In the end, it was Cake Batter and Cookie Monster for your cone, while Loki had one with Bananas Foster and Salted Caramel Chocolate Pretzel. You had almost finished both of the cones when you felt a drop of something hit the top of your head.

“Oh, please let that have been rain!” you said, looking up and around warily to determine the source of the drip.

Sure enough, in seconds the solitary drop had been joined by dozens of its brothers, and the two of you were getting soaked in the freak August rainstorm. You ducked into the doorway of a closed bank and took stock of yourselves. Not wet enough to have to wring out your clothing, but you were both pretty damp nonetheless.

You quickly dispensed with the rest of your ice cream and found it made you shiver a little in your dampened clothes. Loki pulled you close and wrapped his arms around you, and his body heat warmed you up in no time.

You slid your hands up his chest and around his neck and smiled up at him.

“Have any ideas for what we can do until the rain stops?” you asked.

“One or two,” he answered as he lowered his mouth to yours. You could taste the flavors of the ice cream in his mouth, which felt cold and hot at the same time. It was a heady sensation as your tongues took turns, sometimes swiping along the inside of your lover’s mouth, sometimes sucking on his tongue as he plunged it into yours. You didn’t notice when the rain stopped, but when you finally came up for air, you saw that it was clear once again.

“We should probably get back to the Tower,” you said.

“Yes, I suppose so.”

“I mean, we _really_ need to get out of these wet clothes,” you said as you pressed yourself up against Loki’s body.

HIs eyes darkened with lust as he grabbed your hand and pulled you along with him for the last few blocks back to the Tower, you hurrying to keep up on your heels and giggling at his haste. Once again, you noticed some of the people in the lobby were giving you odd looks. Seriously, was it something in the air?

Tony was near the elevator, and if you hadn’t been watching the back of Loki’s head when he spotted the man, you would have missed how he gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head at Stark.

“Evening, kids! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” he said as you passed him.

“That leaves an awful lot of room for maneuvering,” retorted Loki.

Tony only smirked in response.

Once you were in your room, it was a heated flurry of hands and mouths on bodies and clothes being flung all over the room. Two minutes later, Loki was already inside you, but you were more than ready for him. You had been all evening, if you were being honest with yourself.

You thought that your lovemaking would continue in that frantic vein, but it was almost as if Loki wanted to stop time once the two of you were joined. His movements slowed to an unhurried but steady pace. You could feel the movement of him in and out of you and his hot breath on your neck as he turned his mouth to kiss you there. His hands took hold of yours and he laced his fingers with your own before pressing your hands to the mattress on either side of your head. The weight of him on you was delicious. 

His mouth moved over your own and he began to kiss you deeply, mirroring with his tongue what he was doing within your body as he began to thrust it into your mouth. He kept to a pace that was tantalizingly, almost torturously, slow, until you were ready to beg him for more.

When you were almost at your breaking point, Loki rolled the two of you over and pulled you back with him to the headboard while keeping you joined. He sat up as you moved your legs to either side of him, and he pulled you close, wrapping his arms around your waist. You began to lift yourself and lower yourself back down onto him, Loki matching your movement with thrusts of his own to meet your body as your mouths engaged in passionate kisses.

There was something different about your lovemaking tonight. Sometimes the two of you had playful sex, sometimes it was passionate, sometimes it was quick and rough, sometimes it was romantic and sensuous. But this was unique, and you had yet to put your finger on why. It felt transcendent somehow. All you knew was that it felt so beautiful that you wanted to cry.

And then, instead, you cried out as your climax hit you unexpectedly, Loki rapidly following you as you felt his hot release within your body. You panted against one another for a minute, then you kissed Loki’s neck before the two of you slid to lay down next to each other, Loki pulling you close as you wrapped an arm around him.

“Whew! That was amazing,” you said as you smiled against Loki’s chest, pressing a kiss there.

“Yes, it was. But it’s always amazing with you,” he said in a voice of liquid silk that warmed you from the inside out and made you instantly want to do dirty things with him. Again.

You lay quietly and contentedly for a moment, but you had to know. “Loki?” you asked.

“Yes, love?”

“Why have you been so frustrated tonight? I know that we had some bumps in the evening, but I really enjoyed it, anyway.”

“I just wanted this to be a perfect evening for you. One perfect evening, that’s all I ask, but it seems that something must always go wrong. Or in the case of tonight, nearly everything,” he said, sounding a bit dejected in spite of what had just happened between the two of you.

“It _was_ perfect, Loki, because we were together. You were incredibly sweet, trying to make dinner for me the hard way. Then I got to see your heroic badass self in action, and you know how hot it makes me to see you fight. We had a delicious meal with some...persistent yet beautiful music, and we enjoyed some incredible ice cream, and we took a lovely walk in the rain together. And then we came back here for mindblowing sex. What more could I want?!”

“You really do mean that, don’t you?” he asked.

“Of course I do! All I ever really need to have a perfect evening is you, my love.”

Loki searched your face for a moment.

“Marry me.”

“What?” you asked, even as your heart leapt in your chest and your pulse sped up. You half sat up so that you could lean over Loki and look him in the eyes.

“Marry me, gyðja. I had intended a flowery speech in a romantic setting after I had wined and dined and wooed you, me down on one knee in Midgardian fashion. But that feels wrong now. It is not who we are. You are right, it was very nearly a perfect evening, and the only thing that would make it completely perfect would be for you to agree to be my wife.”

He waited for your answer, a slight anxiousness evident in his eyes even in the low light.

“It would be my honor and privilege to marry you, Loki,” you said, leaning over him to stroke his cut-glass cheekbones as you kissed his warm, welcoming mouth.

He deepened the kiss as he rolled you onto your back again, pressing his body against yours as he moved between your legs to begin round two. As he kissed along your neck, you recalled the strange interactions with Thor and Nat and how so many people in the lobby were staring at you when you left for dinner that evening and when you came back, and his weird little head shake at Tony, and you laughed.

Loki pulled away in surprise at your seemingly incongruous action.

“So _that’s_ why everyone was acting so weird earlier!”

“Yes, I was sure that my well-meaning but sometimes oblivious brother was going to give it away. I cannot tell you how relieved I was when you assumed everyone had simply been overimbibing.” 

“Should we go tell them and end their suspense? Like I would ever say no, though. They had to assume the correct answer. Still, it might be fun to go tell them and let them celebrate with us.”

“I will be more than happy to go with you to tell them, gyðja. Later,” he said as he started to kiss your neck again. “Much later,” he said, moving across your collarbone. “Or perhaps tomorrow,” he spoke once more as he reached the curves of your chest. Then all non-relevant talk was put on hold for a time as your mouths became busy with more pertinent activities.


End file.
